The present invention relates to a method of erecting buildings from commercially available metal sheets, as shown in FIG. 1 of the annexed drawing.
These sheets are available in standard width and are stiffened by ribs a which are obtained by pressing operations in a known manner. The sheets have also pressed out channels which--while also contributing to stiffening of the sheet--serve also for connecting juxtaposed sheets, as is required in the formation of a wall from several sheets. These channels are indicated by the letter b in FIG. 1, and as can be seen in FIG. 2, the connection of two juxtaposed sheets is brought about by placing the two sheets overlappingly one beside the other with a channel b of one sheet lying within the channel b of the vicinal sheet (as indicated by X in FIG. 2).
It is common practice to provide U-rails or channel sections at the top and bottom of an assembled wall, the upper and the bottom edge thereof being inserted in the said channel sections. Usually the unassembled ribbed sheets, the channel sections and auxiliary elements are transported to the site where the respective building is to be erected and the assembling of individual elements, their connection with one another, the construction of a roof and other incidental operations are performed at the site.
I have now devised a method permitting the greater part of the work being performed in a workshop and transporting to the site ready assembled walls and roofs, so that at the building site the ready walls have just to be erected--either on the ground or a previously cast or otherwise prepared base--and connected with one another. In order to be able to do this some novel steps have to be taken and the constitutive elements have to be appropriately shaped and prepared.